<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone New by damnwellworthit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414035">Someone New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnwellworthit/pseuds/damnwellworthit'>damnwellworthit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>High School Musical (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Chad Danforth, Established Relationship, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:40:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnwellworthit/pseuds/damnwellworthit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad knew he shouldn’t have hoped Troy would come. He’d been blowing him off all summer and here they were again with Troy being 30 minutes late. He thought about texting him again but as he picked up his phone he got distracted by a text from Ryan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Troy Bolton &amp; Chad Danforth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little thing I thought of last night when I couldn't sleep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chad knew he shouldn’t have hoped Troy would come. He’d been blowing him off all summer and here they were again with Troy being 30 minutes late. He thought about texting him again but as he picked up his phone he got distracted by a text from Ryan. </p><p>"let me know how it goes &lt;3"</p><p>Chad smiled and replied, "yeah, if he ever shows up. I’ll see you tonight."</p><p>As soon as he hit send he heard Troy yell his name. "Well at least he showed up for once", Chad thought. “Hey hoops! DIdn’t think you were coming!”</p><p>“Hey man! I’m so sorry, I got caught up at the gym again with the guys.” </p><p>“Another practice with them? Really?”</p><p>“Yeah they’ve been letting me come a lot lately and it’s been a lot of fun.”</p><p>“And you haven’t thought once to ask if me or any of the others could come?”</p><p>“Look man, they’re pretty limited to who they can let come in. Sorry”</p><p>“Oh right makes sense-” Chad paused for a moment, “You know you’ve missed a lot this summer.”</p><p>“What does that mean? I thought we were passed all of this?” Troy seemed confused </p><p>“Yeah well I thought so too but clearly we aren’t.” Troy stared at Chad, “Well hey, I’m here now so let’s get a little one on one going yeah?”</p><p>Chad picked up his ball and jogged onto the outside basketball court, Troy followed. After playing for a moment in silence, Chad’s phone rang. Chad ran over to his stuff on the bench and picked up the phone leaving Troy behind. </p><p>“Oh hey! What’s up?”</p><p>“Hey I was thinking we could meet at the dining area around 6? I’ve got a little surprise for you for our date tonight.” </p><p>“Oh really? And what would that be?”</p><p>“The point of a surprise is to not tell you dork!”</p><p>“Ahh really? Dang it!” At that moment, Troy interrupted, “Hey man are we playing ball or what? Who are you even talking to anyway? </p><p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt, I should get going it sounds like he decided to come after all.” Ryan sounded a little uneasy.</p><p>“Oh come on it’s really not that big of a deal! I’m glad you called. I missed you!” Chad said teasingly</p><p>“I was with you an hour ago Danforth!”</p><p>“Oh come on Evans I know you missed me too.”</p><p>“Okay okay I did I did. But I really should let you go, I’ll see you at 6.”</p><p>“See ya!”</p><p>When Chad began walking back towards Troy it was obvious he was uncomfortable. “Since when are you so close to Ryan Evans?”</p><p>“Like I told you Troy, you missed a lot this summer.” </p><p>“I knew Gabriella and Taylor became good friends with him because they never shut up about him but really? You too?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, speaking of Taylor we broke up by the way” Chad said casually as he stole the ball from Troy dribbling it down the court. </p><p>“Wait- you WHAT?” </p><p>“It’s not that big of a deal it’s not like we were really that into each other. We just decided we work better as friends.”</p><p>“Um, okay? So you broke up with Taylor and would rather hang out with Ryan than me. What else did I miss?” It was obvious Troy was getting annoyed and was uncomfortable. </p><p>“Wow okay so you really want to have this conversation? You’re jealous of Ryan because you think he’s your replacement? Is that what I’m hearing? Well guess what hoops! While you were off doing who knows what with Sharpay and playing with the Redhawks the rest of us were left here not knowing what the fuck was going on with you and we happened to get to know Ryan better. Turns out he’s an awesome guy who is fun to be around and who actually CARES about us. Oh and wanna know the best part? Wanna know why Taylor and I broke up?” Chad paused for a moment glaring at Troy, who clearly wasn’t following his train of thought. “It’s because for once in my life I have found someone who has helped me accept the fact that I’m different. You of all people should know the struggles I’ve been through, especially in the last few years. You were literally the first person I came out to as bi, remember? And just because you can’t seem to get it out of your head that everyone is trying to replace you and is mad at you, which yes, we all were mad at you, you can’t seem to realize that for the first time in my life I am with someone who makes me extremely happy, and guess what! That someone is Ryan! So get your head out of your ass and either accept it or leave me alone!” </p><p>Troy had no idea how to respond. It wasn’t very often that Chad got angry, especially at him. So he sat there opening and closing his mouth for what seemed like hours as Chad just stared at him. “Well?” </p><p>“Oh my god man I- I guess I really did miss a lot.” </p><p>“No shit!” </p><p>“But hey! It’s cool man, it really is! You’re still my brother and I know we’ve been through a rough patch the last couple months but I’m glad you told me. So, how long has this been going on?”</p><p>“Not long after the first staff baseball game.” Chad replied with a little smile forming. </p><p>“Damn really?!” </p><p>“We kept it kind of quiet at first because I’m still new to this whole thing, but honestly? He makes me really happy.” Troy smiled and patted him on the back assuringly then let out a small sigh. </p><p>“Am I the last person you told?” </p><p>“I would have told you sooner, in fact I tried to a couple times but you haven’t really been around that much.” Chad looked up at his best friend. Troy looked back and gave him a nod to show he understood. After a moment he spoke up again, “you and Ryan HAVE to come on a double date with me and Gabriella.” Chad let out a little laugh at that, “I’ll pass that on to Ryan then, but speaking of dates, I better go.” </p><p>As Chad got up to gather his stuff and leave, Troy stopped him. “Hey, I’m happy for you, I hope you know that.” Chad nodded and pulled him in for a hug. “i’m glad you finally know” and pulled back smiling. </p><p>****<br/>
Chad took a quick shower in the locker room and changed into something more presentable. Making his way towards the restaurant he couldn’t stop smiling. It felt good knowing that his best friend finally knew about the most important thing in his life and his smile only grew bigger when he found that thing waiting for him. </p><p>As he entered the dining area Ryan ran up to him and they exited as soon as he entered. “Come on!” </p><p>Turns out the surprise was a picnic on the roof overlooking the golf course filled with laughter, smiling, deep conversations, and lots of kissing while watching the sunset. Chad smiled as he looked over at his boyfriend and thought about how for the first time, he was genuinely happy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>